


Nothing Left to Lose

by CrystalKnix



Series: One-Shots with Tangled Songs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Song fic, Villain Fundy, also... uh... implied death for Wilbur, just want him to go feral man, plus a forest is lit on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: Fundy had nothing left.Well... there was one thing...Not that it matters anymore.----------------------------------------(Sorry lol I can't make summaries. Anyway, just a songfic based on Nothing Left to Lose from Tangled the Series.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: One-Shots with Tangled Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049915
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Nothing Left to Lose

_“Fundy, you’re angry, I get it. Believe me, I know what it’s like, but you are making a mistake!”_

His fiance’s ~~_soon to be ex-fiance, he says to himself_~~ words barely pierce through the crackle of flames. The flint and steel felt heavy in his hands. For a moment, the forest before him changed into the vision of a flag burning brightly against a dark sky as screams of agony reached his ears. That felt like another lifetime ago.

_“The path of hate is a dangerous track. You take one step, and it’s hard to turn back. It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong, it feels right.”_

He watches it all burn. The trees, the grass, the flowers, everything. He couldn’t be in the wrong, if he was then why did this feel so right? Destruction and fire was all he had left. Why couldn’t they see that?

_~~He almost hopes the inferno reaches that pitiful bunker they had called Pogtopia.~~ _

_“This path you’re on leaves a permanent mark. It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark. With each passing day, you’re further astray from the light.”_

If he takes this path then he’d finally be remembered. He’d finally have recognition. And... and... his fiance was right. _This does feel good_. Why... why couldn’t he just be happy for him?

_~~Nobody respects him. Not even his own damn fiance. All he’ll ever be in history is the great General Wilbur Soot’s son.~~ _

_“Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread, lose your cool and lose your head. Every loss is harder to excuse.”_

Lose. Lose. Lose. Lose?! All he’s ever done in his life is lose. He lost his mother. He lost his childhood to a war he never wanted to fight in. He lost his fox. He lost to a duel. He lost his chance at presidency. He lost his friends. He lost his morals. He lost the only man he thought he could believe in. He lost his home. And now he’s lost his—

~~_You left me, Wilbur._ ~~

_“Then you'll see, you'll lose your faith and lose your soul. Till you lose complete control, and realize there’s nothing left to lose. Nothing left to lose.”_

But that was the truth, wasn’t it? Fundy had nothing left to lose. And Dream was wrong.

~~_He had never felt as more in control as he did now._ ~~

“Fundy, trust me, becoming the villain isn't the answer!” He felt a calloused hand touch his shoulder. It felt cold. _~~Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff you destroyed my home and~~_ ** _ ~~celebrated~~_**

“Is that what you think I am?” He moves away, seething rage bubbling in his throat at the thought. _The thought_. What? He didn’t deserve to be mad? After everything— After everything they put him through— 

_~~Maybe he did deserve to be the villain.~~ _

_“The path I’m on is a path paved in black. I’m taking that road and I’m not looking back. Each twist and each turn leads straight where I’m yearning to go.”_

He seethes, tears threatening to spill past his eyes. All he ever wanted was recognition. From his family. From his father. From his fiance. Dream stares at him, face hidden behind that stupid, white smiley mask he never dared take off. Fundy feels the urge to take it off of him, just to see a smidgen of emotion. Did Dream even care or was he just here to stop Fundy from causing another war?

_~~Did Dream ever even love him?~~ _

_“Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends. My rivals will fall as my power ascends. Despise me, that's fine. I'm taking what's mine even so.”_

Tubbo and Tommy were children, Fundy practically grew up with them. He remembered how it was... before the war. The three of them would chase each other all across the newly-founded nation of L’Manburg, giggling and screaming each time one of them tripped on accident. _~~Dad~~_ WIlbur would watch them, playing a soft tune on his guitar, a content smile on his face.

Then came the war. Wilbur anointed Tommy as his right hand man. What did Fundy get?

_Who’s my little champion?_

Then came the end of the war. The Final War. _~~The war that took his father’s life away~~_. Wilbur gave Tubbo presidency, and what did Fundy get?

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing_.

They may have been friends, perhaps even family when they were younger, but now... All Fundy wanted was to watch New L’Manburg fall _,_ to see Tommy and Tubbo’s faces as they watched their home burn a second time.

_~~Besides, Wilbur promised him the world. And if so, the world was his to burn.~~ _

_“Not like you. You lost your nerve, you lost the game. But you and I, we’re not the same. I’m not lost, this fate was mine to choose.”_

And who was Dream to tell him no? Who was Dream to tell him to stop? Fundy still had those nightmares of the first war. As Dream the Tyrant _~~how did he ever fall in love with that man~~_ tore his home down to a rubble.

_~~He still hears the explosions. The screams. Tommy’s near death.~~ _

_“So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains. Lose each weakness that remains. Now that I have nothing left to lose. Nothing left to lose.”_

He had nothing left. There was nothing worth his time anymore. Through the wars, his own insecurities and need for validation had forced him into a role he never wanted to take. He had a new start! No more Wilbur. No more Schlatt. No more L’Manburg/Manburg. He had nothing! He could be what he wants! Do what he wants! He—

_~~Well, there was one weakness left.~~ _

“You have so much to hold onto.” The diamond ring on Dream’s finger shines brightly against the flames of the forest, not that it meant anything to Fundy anymore. _They were done_.

“I only want my rightful dues!” If he can’t have L’Manburg _~~the nation his father promised him~~_ then no one can have L’Manburg. It was his to rule and his to destroy. Even if he becomes the King of L’Manburg’s ruins, then so be it.

“Listen, please— You’ve lost your grip and lost your mind.” Dream reaches for him, his voice desperate as if he were in the verge of tears. Too bad that Fundy couldn’t see his eyes behind that mask.

“Lose. I’m not gonna lose.”

“All’s not lost, don’t be so blind.” Dream’s hand was rough as it brushed against his own, it’s hold tight as if Dream didn’t want to let him go. Too bad that Fundy couldn’t say he felt the same.

“I refuse.”

“Cut the losses, drop the IOUs.” In another life, in another world, Fundy would’ve stopped. He would hear the despair in his lover’s voice, the promises of a better life if Fundy just stopped with his insane tirade.

_~~This was not that world.~~ _

“Choose!” _Choose me, choose us,_ was what Dream left unsaid.

“I lose no tears and lose no sleep. What I want, I’ll take and keep.” Fundy ripped away from Dream’s hold, the forest burning brightly around them as Fundy turned to go.

“It’s time for you to choose!”

Fundy couldn’t leave just yet.

“You can’t stop the turning of the screws.”

For a moment, Dream thought Fundy had snapped back into his senses as he watched him turn around.

“There’s nothing you can say that will stop me. You and I. We’re over. The wedding’s off.”

Dream never thought heartbreak would be this painful.

_~~And neither did Fundy.~~ _

“Now, I have nothing left to lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you guys enjoyed that. Also, feel free to request any prompt about Fundy, Fundywastaken, or Wilbur angst since I usually do those kinds of works. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
